leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Demacia
Demacia is a strong, lawful society with a prestigious military history. It values the ideals of justice, honor and duty highly, and its people are fiercely proud. Demacia is a self-sufficient, agrarian society, with abundant, fertile farmland, dense forests that are logged for lumber, and mountains rich with mineral resources. It is inherently defensive and insular, partly in response to frequent attacks from barbarians, raiders and expansionist civilizations. Some suggest that the golden age of Demacia has passed and unless it is able to adapt to a changing world - something many believe it is simply incapable of doing - that its decline is inevitable. Nevertheless, Demacia remains one of the dominant powers in Valoran, and boasts the most elite, well-trained army in all of Runeterra. Lore Along the western coast of Valoran, the human nation of Demacia shines as the continent's paragon of virtue amongst all the other human settlements. The residents are always striving to sharpen their bodies and minds in the pursuit of absolute justice. Locations The Kingdom of Demacia (commonly referred to as Demacia) is a nation located in the western part of Valoran, sharing its borders with Shurima. There are currently 22 known locations encompassing Demacia. Demacian Capital The largest city in the Kingdom, the capital is the main political, cultural, religious, military, economic and educational center of the country. Demacia is a shining beacon of hope for humanity, and as such the nation and its Capital are the visual representations of this concept. There is a clean and pristine feel and look to its cities. Towering spires litter the skyline of the city. White stone and marble are the materials of choice in the construction of Demacian buildings. Majestic flags fly high along the parapets of the city. The city walls virtually gleam with power and nobility. The noble houses that reside within the city are the , , and . The Royal Palace of House is the place from which The King of Demacia reigns from. The city also has a barracks and a penitentiary. The Capital itself sits next to a natural port overlooking the Conqueror's Sea, with the majority of the other towns resting on a plateau. The College of Magic is the main center for magical learning within the Kingdom and produced many skilled mages, such as . The Golden Round is a large and lavish theater where royalty come to watch its numerous plays. Magga, a famous actress, once played on its stages. Alabaster Library is one of the most beautiful houses of knowledge in all of Valoran which houses the poetry of Tung. Demacian rural towns Rural towns of Demacia are used for agricultural purposes. The people live much simpler lives there than in the capital and are generally and are of lower standings than the capital's nobility. is the only known "non city-born" to get a high position within the Demacian military. Golden crossing The Golden crossing is a small where and once use to track an escaped Demacian prisoner. Jandelle One of Demacia's numerous Protectorates, this town is described as a perfect and peaceful settlement. Needlebrook One of Demacia's numerous Protectorates, this town was the first refuge of the famous actress Magga after her previous companions murders. Uwendale One of Demacia's numerous Protectorates, the village was the sight of numerous wyverns, rabid wolves, and bandit attacks, all stopped thanks to an . Wildlife The Land and coastal areas house an large assortment of astounding creatures, such as: Crag Beasts, , and Wyverns. There are also more mundane creatures such as bats, ravens, seagulls, and wolves. Crag Beast Giant boar-like creatures. Crag Beasts are often sighted in the country side where they frequently attack Demacian settlements. They adorn large tusks and sharp fangs. Their outer shell is protected by a thick layer of rocky-like skin which protects them from swords, spears and other weapons. The only place where their skin isn't as thick is at their belly region. Their soft skin, inner organs, and blood are of a blue-ish colour. Their size ranges from a house to a large tower. once saved an entire settlement from one of these beasts. Wyverns Reptilian creatures, Wyverns are members of the dragon family are often mistaken for their cause of their similar appearances. The distinguishing features of a wyvern is that it only has one pair of limbs and one pair of wings as opposed to the two pair limbed dragons. They are often spotted attacking the Demacian countryside and are a frequent threat to villagers. Culture General= The people of Demacia are driven by their common cause to disseminate benevolence and order for the betterment of all beings throughout Valoran. They view malice and selfishness as a disease which should be expunged from the psyche of humankind. Those who come to Demacia and choose to settle within its borders are expected to share the ideals and virtues of its citizenry. Those who seek personal gain at the expense of others quickly find themselves ostracized… or worse. Life in Demacia is not one of placid utopian dreams. Since the Demacian people pride themselves as the moral vanguards of Valoran, they adopt seemingly draconian measures to ensure that their moral code remains the only code by which one may live within the country. Crime in any form is harshly punished: there are no misdemeanors within Demacia. Some detractors of Demacia (who criticize far from the reaches of the nation) claim this as proof of its inherent hypocrisy. Demacians counter this argument by pointing out that their justice system incorporates benevolence and mitigation into its verdicts. No one is punished without fair and just consideration of the circumstances involved. While others may continue to criticize the harshness of Demacian law, the Demacians stand by their convictions. |-|Festivals= The Festival of the Slayer It was a celebration to honor who saved numerous Demacian farms and villages from wyverns, rabid wolves, and bandits. Although this revered warrior had chosen to remain anonymous, that wouldn’t stop the villagers from celebrating his deeds. The slayer had been spotted near the town of Uwendale, leaving the first eyewitness accounts of his appearance. To commemorate the hero's bravery a stone statue was erected in his honor. Government General= Demacia is a constitutional monarchy, where the King of Demacia serves as the head of state and an elected council serves as the legislative body. While the king is a strong ruler, he is kept in check at least partially by the Demacian Council. The current King of Demacia, Jarvan III (a.k.a. Jarvan Lightshield the Third), works earnestly with the Demacian Council to ensure that the sanctity of the kingdom remains pure and true. Since the rule of Jarvan I, there has never been an attempted coup or rebellion of any kind in Demacia. The king serves not only as the political leader of the country, but also as the commander-in-chief of its military. Numerous territories controlled by the Kingdom are known as the Protectorates. Noble Houses As a monarchy, Demacia is governed by various royal families, regulating the nation primarily as members of the Demacian Council. While many of the Noble Houses have ruled for generations, they are treated as any other citizen under the nation’s strict laws and are not exempt from them. They may even be treated more harshly under the law as they are meant to serve as shining examples of how Demacian citizens should conduct themselves, publicly and privately. House Buvelle Lestara Buvelle notably adopted famed musician into the family. House Crownguard A paragon family of Demacian service. and hail from here. House Laurent A family known for its long line of elite duelists. It is currently headed by after she caught her father cheating for a duel and fought him for control over the House. House Lightshield House of King Jarvan III and his son . They have been the royal family of Demacia for centuries. House Spiritmight One of the most influential political forces in Demacia. Notably the prince's mother Lady Lightshield, formerly Lady Catherine Spiritmight, belong to this family.JoJ Mailbag Volume 1 Issue 7 House Vayne The famously tragic murder of her family left the controversial figure with the family fortune which she invests in her vengeful crusade against evil creatures and dark magic. |-|Military= The Demacian military is one of the strongest in all of Valoran, and until recently it was the only force capable of holding back the hunger of the military machine that is Noxus. Noxus has been the sworn enemy of Demacia since both settlements were founded hundreds of years ago. Their conflict is, at its core, a moral one. With such a night-and-day division of moral philosophy between Demacia and Noxus, it is not hard to see why Demacia views its military requirements as a vital necessity for survival. Every Demacian citizen is required to serve in its military for no less than three years. Even after this time, most Demacians remain on active status in the nations military reserve. Demacia's army is often outnumbered, but is arguable the most elite, well-trained army in Runeterra. The resolve of Demacia's military is alternately celebrated or despised, but always respected. Their "zero tolerance" moral code is strictly upheld by civilians and soldiers alike. In combat, this means Demacian troops may not make excuses, flee, or surrender by example. Thousands of great heroes have risen and fallen on the bloody battlefields between Demacia and its preeminent rival, Noxus. As an indoctrination tool, the Demacian military utilizes The Measured Tread, a handbook which outlines the nations ideology. Quotes from the book include: * "Death is inevitable; one can only avoid defeat." * "To fight for justice in the name of Demacia." * "Victory for our allies, defeat for our enemies, and justice for all." * "When Demacians march forth, ridding Valoran of the evils of selfishness and greed under the pristine banner of justice, we know who we are and what we fight for, unapologetically." * "In our eternal forward march, we must stomp out evil all across Valoran wherever it may grow. Leave no stone unturned: the roots of one ignored weed will inevitably corrupt the whole of the garden.” Notable branches of the military include the Dauntless Vanguard and the Demacian Elite Guard. Relations Bandle City Demacia shares a relatively good relationship with Bandle City. , Hero of Demacia and the nation's longest serving champion, has wandered the lands of her adopted home since its early years as a fledgling nation, protecting its many citizens from harm. Noxus Noxian hostilities towards Demacia and likewise stretches far back in the nations histories. Having fought at least two wars with each other, the two nations are political, military and ideological rivals and see the other as a threat. The death of King Jarvan I Lightshield at the hands of , A General of Noxus, is celebrated as a national event in the Empire. Tensions between the two nations has not changed will likely not change until one of the two factions gives up. Freljord Demacia and the people that now make up Freljord have had a history of conflict, albeit nowhere near as grievous as the conflict between Noxus and the northern barbarian tribes. Both and have been highly critical of Demacia’s neutrality during Noxus’ Barbarian Pacification Campaigns. In fact, Demacia had been quite protective of its territory, turning away refugees during the campaign’s more bloody episodes. Likewise, Demacia’s northern homesteads were oftentimes targeted by barbarian raiding parties. Both governments have a great deal of diplomatic work ahead of them before they can bridge the gap that spans decades of distrust.http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Journey_Into_the_Freljord Piltover Piltover and Demacia may have their differences, but the two nations are on relatively friendly terms. Scientists from the City of Progress are usually welcomed inside Demacia. However, should the scientists wish to perform experiments there, they must first get clearance from Demacian officials. History Ancient Darkin Influence : For more details, see An Ancient Mystery In Runeterra. :Narrated by "Take a look at this. It's a stained glass window from Demacia. Don't ask me how got it. I'm going to give it back, I promise. I'm borrowing it for research, and they'll never know it's missing. Demacians never stop talking about light, so what do they really need a window for, anyway? Look closely. See the shape in the center with the wings and the jagged sword? That's the I've been seeing everywhere. This is the first artifact that really got me thinking. It's not that old, and it can't really go back more than a few generations at most. I asked around, and nobody knows what the figure is or if he has a name. They all agreed on one thing though: whoever this figure is, he's clearly someone worth remembering to be immortalized like this. But why does he appear in so many other places? So many of these artifacts are ancient, and some are from lost civilizations so old they don't even have names. How is that possible? Death of the King Demacian army led by their King, Jarvan I, had pushed Noxian army to their city walls. ordered one of his men to bar the gates while the rest forced the enemy soldiers to fight them for every bit of Noxian soil. He demanded that they pushed forwards striding as a giant through the Demacian rabble with one clear purpose: to cut their army's head from its body. Jarvan's royal guardsmen believed they could halt his charge. They were wrong. He cut them down, one by one, until only and the king remained. Battered and fatigued, Sion continued the fight the king. He battled Jarvan beyond the point of breaking and was finally bested… but not beaten. With his dying breath, he locked his fingers around the king's throat and broke the will of a nation. The Demacian King, Jarvan I, was dead. Piracy Strikes Demacian Navy The DSS Excursion - a cargo sloop of the Demacian Navy - was reported lost at sea, an apparent victim of piracy. All hands aboard are currently missing, and no demands were made of the Demacian government for their return. The Excursion was bound from Freljord to Demacia laden with unspecified trade goods, according to a spokesperson for the Demacian Navy, when audiopathic contact with the sloop was ultimately lost. After twenty-four hours of communications silence, rescue vessels were dispatched to the Excursion's last reported location. The Demacian investigation of the ship's disappearance - led by Demacian Captain of the Guard, - reported that some of the logged cargo of the Excursion had been jettisoned into the Conqueror's Sea approximately twenty kilometers from the vessel's last reported position. Other debris located near the jettisoned cargo was divined for analysis, revealing that the Excursion had been attacked and boarded while en route to Demacia. Further divination did not reveal the identity of the perpetrators of the attack, though it was gleaned that the attack occurred at night when most of the Excursion's crew was in their quarters. The investigation has further revealed that magic above maximum potency as dictated by the laws of the nation was used in the attack, and necromancy is believed to have been used based on the evidence divined. As a result, Demacia dispatched a special team of investigators led by . The whereabouts of the DSS Excursion remains a mystery to this day. Sivir's Vacation Sure she's deadly. She wouldn't still have the title “the Battle Mistress” if she wasn't. Sure she's survived multiple attempts on her life at the behest of the Noxian High Command. Sure she's hotter than a summer day – that red and gold outfit certainly provides her with plenty of space to move. Nevertheless, our lady Sivir may have come up against a force she won't be able to overcome! For those whose memory is less than stellar, was arrested last October after going for an alcohol-induced joyride in a hex-tech conveyance, terrorizing her two passengers and a host of pedestrians. She was arrested by Demacian authorities shortly afterwards, if you remember the hype, and she stood trial just the other day. Judge Haley Suede took pity on Sivir's "I'm just a lonely girl with personal problems" defense and sentenced the woman to 90 days in a Demacian penitentiary. More on this as it develops. Demacian Miners Trapped in Kalamanda An earthquake rocked the village of Kalamanda yesterday evening, causing the collapse of a mithril mine and trapping twelve Demacian miners underground. Rescue efforts began shortly after the mine caved in, though no announcement of progress has been made by the village. No other damage in Kalamanda was reported. The collapse occurred during the early morning work shift at the #1 Loadstone Mining Consortium (LMC) mine, which is the site of Demacia’s primary mineral extraction operation in Kalamanda. Reports from miners who narrowly avoided the accident indicate that there was initially a low rumble that rapidly grew louder emanating from deep within the mine. Shortly after the rumbling started, the main mine shaft began to shake, and it eventually collapsed. The fates of the twelve miners still trapped underground remain unknown. The tremor also released huge pockets of magical energy into the atmosphere, prompting immediate concern that the area is rapidly becoming unstable. League officials descended upon Kalamanda en masse, studying the causes and effects of the catastrophe. Finger pointing began immediately across Valoran; rumors that the quake was caused by the rampant influx of unregulated mining operations and environmentally unsafe mining practices by Zaun have been raised, along with wilder accusations that the quake was deliberately triggered. The Loadstone Mining Consortium is a mining company owned in part by the Demacian royal family. It had just conducted safety inspections of all its facilities in Kalamanda before yesterday’s events. “There is no reason whatsoever that the #1 mine should have collapsed at all,” commented Winston Garnersham, chief overseer of the LMC’s Kalamanda operations. “Although the earthquake was unpredictable, the magnitude of the shock was not great enough to cause a collapse. That mine checked out across the board; were it even remotely unsafe, we would have shut it down. We are not in the business of risking the lives of our employees for profit.” The small contingencies of Piltover and Ionia offered assistance to Demacia in its rescue efforts. Help has even been offered by the Noxian delegation in Kalamanda – a surprising move considering the animosity between Demacia and Noxus in recent years. , Noxian High Command’s representative in Kalamanda, issued the following statement in light of the accident: “Our well-wishes go out to the miners who are currently fighting for their lives in the collapsed Loadstone mine. Such business is dangerous, especially when companies may be tempted to risk the lives of others in unsafe working environments. In the future, Noxus would be willing to share the expert safety practices of Noxian mining operations with the other nations working in Kalamanda.” The vast mineral wealth uncovered last year in Kalamanda has been steadily exploited by nations and independent miners alike. Demacia and Noxus are the two governments with the largest presence in Kalamanda, with both setting up military outposts near the village. The village’s elders have stated in no uncertain terms that they are looking to establish an exclusive contract with a single nation for future mineral exploitation, though no final decision has been made in that regard. Both Demacia and Noxus are thought to be the leading contenders for securing exclusive mining rights in Kalamanda. Quinn's Journal 01= |-|02= |-|03= |-|04= |-|05= |-|06= |-|07= A Hero's Calling 01= |-|02= |-|03= |-|04= |-|05= |-|06= The Ascent : An exiled soldier ascends Mount Targon to find redemption, only to discover a higher calling. 01= |-|02= |-|03= |-|04= |-|05= |-|06= |-|07= |-|08= |-|09= |-|10= |-|11= |-|12= Trivia General= * The name Demacia comes from the word Δρυμαλία. Its English version is Drymalia. ** The is a real life location called , which is a former municipality of the island of , both part of modern-day . * The Kingdoms motto is, "Demacia: now and forever." * A common battle cry among Demacian soldiers is, "Demacia!" * The pronunciation of Demacia seems to have some ambiguity. , , and pronounce Demacia as "De-mah-SEE-a" whereas pronounces it as "Deh-MAH-Si-Ah" * The current state of is unknown, though there are indication that his blood was used to resurrect for the second time. * Demacian architecture was inspired by real life , and (mainly Mediterranean and Adriatic architecture). ** It has also been inspired by from books. * Demacian colours are Blue, White and Gold.Jhin Q&A * , , and are Demacian artifacts. ** Aegis of the Legion and Randuin's Omen bare the crest of the Demacian Dynasty. * The kingdom was established long after the founding of Bandle City. |-|Skins= Bard BardSkin.jpg|Bard Bard Ryze WhitebeardSkin.jpg|Lionheart Braum, Caskbreaker Gragas, Whitebeard Ryze, and Swiftbolt Varus. Fiora RoyalGuardSkin.jpg|Royal Guard Fiora Galio CommandoSkin.jpg|Commando Galio Garen CommandoSkin.jpg|Commando Garen Janna VictoriousSkin.jpg|Victorious Janna Jarvan IV CommandoSkin.jpg|Commando Jarvan IV Jarvan IV VictoriousSkin.jpg|Victorious Jarvan IV Jax WardenSkin.jpg|Warden Jax and Karma Jayce JayceBrighthammerSkin.jpg|Jayce Brighthammer Lux CommandoSkin.jpg|Commando Lux Lux ImperialSkin.jpg|Imperial Lux Lux SorceressSkin.jpg|Sorceress Lux Lux ElementalistSkin.jpg|Elementalist Lux Maokai VictoriousSkin.jpg|Victorious Maokai Poppy BattleRegaliaSkin.jpg|Battle Regalia Poppy Sejuani SejuaniDawnchaserSkin.jpg|Sivir Dawnchaser Sivir WardenSkin.jpg|Warden Sivir and Nautilus Soraka CelestineSkin.jpg|Celestine Soraka Twisted Fate MusketeerSkin.jpg|Musketeer Twisted Fate Twitch MedievalSkin.jpg|Medieval Twitch Vayne AristocratSkin.jpg|Aristocrat Vayne Xin Zhao CommandoSkin.jpg|Commando Xin Zhao Media Music= ;Main Theme ;Related Music Quinn, Demacia's Wings - Login Screen| Lucian The Purifier's Resolve| League of Legends Music Quinn And Valor|League of Legends Soundtrack: Vol.1 The Crystal Method - "Lucian" Live (League of Legends World Finals)| Poppy, Keeper of the Hammer - Login Screen Taric, the Shield of Valoran - Login Screen Elementalist Lux Login Screen - League of Legends League of Legends Music - Elementalist Lux The Light Within| |-| Videos= The Light Within Elementalist Lux Cinematic - League of Legends |-|Pictures= Demacia Silvermere.png|High Silvermere, a city in the rocky highlands of Demacia's north-west Demacia Citadel.png|The Citadel of Dawn, palace of Jarvan III Demacia Hall of Valor.png|The Hall of Valor, where fallen Demacian Warriors are remembered for their sacrifice Demacia Temple Lightbringers.png|The Temple of the Lightbringers Demacia Grand Plaza.png|The Grand Plaza of Demacia City, where its rulers are appointed to roars of acclaim from the people Demacia.jpg|Old Demacia Skyline Demacian crest.jpg|1st Demacian Crest Garen concept 2.jpg|2nd Demacian Crest Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Garen concept 03.jpg|2nd Demacian Crest Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Affiliated Champions Other Related Champions See Also * Demacia Universe Page References cs:Demacia de:Demacia es:Demacia fr:Demacia pl:Demacia zh:德玛西亚 Category:Places